Not Ready
by TeamCieloisPhancyhive
Summary: Ciel and Alois have been together for four years now and are finally about to get 'intimate'. But someone isn't ready... Who is it? A oneshot, no smut.


**WARNING: Talk of sex and (really) light description. (No smut)**

* * *

Alois dug through his wardrobe, looking for something to wear. He wanted to wear something sexy, but subtle. He most certainly did _not_ want to make Ciel change his mind. After being together for four _years_ , Ciel had finally, _finally_ agreed that he would 'do the deed' with Alois. They had decided that they'd go to Ciel's country home, and make the most of their night. Alois had been looking forward to it.

He continued to dig through the overflowing bottomless pit of clothes until his hand grabbed something smooth. He clutched the item and pulled it out. It was a Japanese kimono made up bright red silk, with patterns of butterflies caught in spiderwebs. Upon seeing the item of clothing, Alois's face darkened.

"Claude." He cooed.

His butler immediately appeared in his room. "Yes, your Highness?"

"I thought I told you to burn this a long time ago. Why is it still in my wardrobe?!"

Claude took the kimono from Alois. "I believe I gave that duty to Hannah. She must've forgotten. My apologies, your Highness. I'll get to it immediately."

Alois hissed at the mention of Hannah. _Damn brat_ , he thought.

* * *

After much more rummaging through his things, Alois had finally decided on an outfit. It was certainly gaudy, but it wasn't too suggestive. He was wearing a frilly blue Lolita dress that stopped in the middle of his thighs. It was a nice costume, he thought, and it made him look cute. He wore it with a pair of white thigh-high stockings and navy colored pumps.

He was now on his way over to Ciel's smaller manor, dreaming happily of the night to come. _It'll be so romantic~_ he thought cheerfully to himself. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Once he arrived at Ciel's his boyfriend was somewhat shocked at Alois's outfit. Ciel had been wearing relatively normal clothes; he hadn't thought about dressing up.

"Wow..." Ciel cooed. "You're so... beautiful."

Alois smirked at the compliment. "Thanks."

The two went inside and into a rather large bedroom, where the only light came from a single small candle and the bed was covered in rose petals. Ciel then grabbed Alois and began untying the back of his dress.

Alois suddenly whimpered, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

 _The man grabbed the little boy and began hungrily untying the large black sash that held the kimono to the boy's body._

"Alois? Are you alright?" Ciel asked, pausing for a moment.

"Y-Yes, keep going." Alois tolf him breathlessly. After removing the dress, Ciel slammed the two of them down on the large bed.

 _He grabbed the boy's wrist extremely tightly and slammed him onto the bed violently._

Alois whimpered again, and Ciel asked, "Are you sure? Are you not feeling well or something?"

Alois shook his head violently. "No! I'm fine! Just keep going, please."

Ciel then removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants, stripping down to just his boxers.

 _He ripped off his own clothes, then slammed himself down ontop of the boy._

Ciel gently kissed Alois on his neck, lightly and sweetly, as though he were licking the ice cream of a cone.

 _The old man began biting down on the boy's neck, hard. The little boy could feel the man's teeth sinking into his skin._

After Ciel was finished, he then removed his boxers.

Though he didn't see, Alois was crying silently to himself.

 _Once done, the man began to give himself pleasure. The boy wanted to scream, but didn't. He had never felt so much pain._

Ciel was just about to begin when suddenly-

"STOP!"

The word rang out across the room, and Ciel froze.

"What do you mean, 'stop'?" Ciel asked gently.

Alois breathed heavily, heaving in and out violently. "I mean just what I say. Stop."

"Uh, okay." Ciel sat down on the bed. "Can I ask why you want to stop?"

Wet, hot tears streamed down Alois's face. "I-I-Uh..."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to have sex with you!"

The words hung in the air, echoing in Ciel's mind.

"What? Why not?" Ciel asked. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I... I keep thinking about... about the old man... about what he _did_ to me... I don't think I could ever be _happy_ doing something like that."

Ciel sat there, silent. "...What did he do to you?"

Alois got up and sat himself down on the floor. "He raped me, Ciel. He raped me, over and over and over again."

Guilt and pity settled themselves in Ciel's heart. _I can't believe..._ he thought. _I never would've known..._ "T-That's fine. We don't have to have sex right now if you don't want to. We can wait. That's fine."

Alois didn't look at Ciel. "Ciel. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to have sex."

"Are you sure?"

Alois curled up into a ball, and began sobbing. "I _hated_ him Ciel. He made me feel so awful, so _violated_..."

Ciel then got up, and sat down next to Alois. He wrapped his arm around him. "That's okay." He said. "I'm completely fine with that. We're special, Alois, and we don't need all that fancy intimacy. Even if I go to my grave a virgin, I'll never love you any less." And those words were true. Every single one.

"Thank you Ciel." Alois whispered. "I love you."

Ciel brought him close. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Alois- age 18**

 **Ciel- age 17**

 ***Just a sweet little oneshot I thought up. You don't have to review.**

 **:)**


End file.
